


Gestos

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo supo, incluso mucho antes de que fuera una realidad. Lo supo, incluso antes que los involucrados; pero no creyó que iría a doler tanto, incluso más que la herida en su pecho que con tanto ahínco el joven curandero trataba de cerrar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gestos

Lo supo, incluso mucho antes de que fuera una realidad. Lo supo, incluso antes que los involucrados; pero no creyó que iría a doler tanto, incluso más que la herida en su pecho que con tanto ahínco el joven curandero trataba de cerrar.

—Fue muy imprudente de su parte, Ishida-san… eran muchos Menos para usted solo, ¿por qué no nos esperó? Abarai-san le avisó que íbamos en camino. —Uryuu no respondió. Se mantuvo con la cabeza ladeada. Masoquista de su parte, ya que desde la posición en la que se hallaba -recostado en un mullido tatami, cortesía de Urahara- podía ver el cuarto aledaño cuya fusuma abierta le permitía presenciar la escena de Orihime reprendiéndole a Ichigo, instándolo a acostarse y diciéndole que no podía levantarse todavía y que debía comer—. Es una herida importante. —Se animó a agregar Hanatarou, sin tanta convicción en la voz como en un inicio. Acababa de darse cuenta que hablaba solo—. Pero con un poco de kidou y medicina humana estará bien.

—Gracias —susurró el Quincy, frunciendo la frente en un gesto de dolor. Yamada no supo si físico o sentimental, intuía a lo que se debía, pero le carcomía la mente no saber si ese sufrimiento se debía a la señorita Inoue o… al shinigami sustituto. El Quincy estaba siendo muy evidente o el shinigami curandero era muy empático.

—No es nada —correspondió el séptimo puesto, tratando de sonreírle cuando el otro volteó el rostro para verlo—; imagino que con las habilidades de todo Quincy también podría curarse solo, ¿verdad? —Ishida parpadeó, no había captado enseguida a qué iba esa acotación que pecaba de intrascendente—. Digo, el manejo de energía es similar, sólo que los Quincy reúnen las partículas espirituales para poder emplearlas y materializarlas, ¿no?

El Quincy sonrió de una manera tan especial que Hanatarou se sintió contagiado. De inmediato se descubrió avergonzado, pues por ese leve instante le hubiera gustado poder hacer algo más por el chico que sólo curarle las heridas, tan afligido que parecía estar. Pese a no conocerlo demasiado -o tanto como conocía a sus colegas shinigami- imaginaba que debía ser muy difícil no tener con quien compartir las aficiones de uno. A él le pasaba, y bendito sea Rikichi por estar ahí oyéndole hablar sin cesar por más de una hora respecto a técnicas de curaciones y problemas en el cuarto escuadrón.

—Pues… sí, es similar. —Uryuu calló de repente, ¿en verdad a Yamada le interesaba oírlo? A él le encantaba alardear sobre los Quincy's, que no le diera pie.

—Cuénteme. —Hanatarou, motivado por la reacción del muchacho, se acomodó junto a él al finalizar con la curación. El quincy tomó aire y comenzó a explicarle lo básico para, poco a poco, soltarse contándole cómo había sido su entrenamiento y, aun más importante, con quién. Sin reparar en el detalle terminó por hablar de asuntos personales, tan reservado que solía ser él—. Su abuelo debió haber sido un gran Quincy.

—Lo era… —aseguró con ensoñación. Y también, sin darse cuenta, no se había percatado de que la fusuma de la habitación contigua estaba cerrada y las luces apagadas.

Lo más importante era que comenzaba a serle indiferente. En vez de estar pendiente de la nueva pareja prefería hablar de asuntos banales -y no tanto- con alguien que, pese a la fama de inútil y a veces de hablador, sabía escucharlo. Era todo lo que esa noche necesitaba. Mientras tanto Hanatarou se encargaría de curarlo, en todo sentido, sin saber lo mucho que estaba haciendo por él.

A veces se recibe más de quien menos se espera.

**FIN  
**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, si creían que era mío lamento mucho decepcionarlos (?).


End file.
